In many applications, driver circuits are used for different purposes, for instance, in the framework of an amplifier circuit, to control an amplifier circuit or to decouple an input from an output, in order, for instance, to allow an impedance matching to name just a few examples. One driver architecture is a push-pull driver architecture, which comprises a pair of active devices, circuits or the like, which alternately supply current to or absorb current from a connected load.
For instance, in many mobile transmitter, receiver or transceiver applications, a push-pull driver may be used, for instance, to control a power amplifier supply. In these systems, the challenge exists to merely supply the power amplifier with enough energy to allow the power amplifier to operate reliably without risking distortions caused, for instance, by a lack of energy supplied to the power amplifier on the one hand, and on the other hand, to save as much energy as possible to allow the corresponding systems to operate longer. In mobile communication applications using an envelope tracking system represents an approach to control the power amplifier supply.
Apart from saving energy also further design goals may have to be considered when designing such a system. Among these design goals may be, for instance, an overall complexity of such an implementation, its reliability in terms of distortions and operations, available space and other parameters. As a consequence, a challenge exists to improve a trade-off between the previously-mentioned design goals and parameters.
However, also in other fields of applications and fields of technology similar challenges may exist when designing and operating corresponding systems.